Virgil
|corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Virgil |jname=バージル |tmname=Virgil |slogan=no |image=Virgil BW.png |size=100px |caption=Virgil |age=no |colors=yes |eyes=Hazel |hair=Blond |gender=Male |hometown=Unknown |region=Unova |relatives=Jeff (father), Davy (brother) |trainer=yes |trainerclass= |leader=no |team=no |brain=no |anime=yes |epnum=BW102 |epname=Team Eevee and the Pokémon Rescue Squad! |java=Yūki Kaji |enva=Tom Wayland }} Virgil (Japanese: バージル Virgil) is a recurring character who appeared in the Pokémon anime. He is a Pokémon Trainer and a friendly rival of . He is also a rescue worker, a job which he carries out together with his father Jeff and his older brother Davy. He made his debut appearance in Team Eevee and the Pokémon Rescue Squad!. History As a young man, Virgil got lost in a forest with his first Eevee. This Eevee evolved into an to help him out of the forest by using . From that point on, Virgil had gained a greater relationship between him and the Eevee species, training and evolving those that he was acquiring. Years later, in Team Eevee and the Pokémon Rescue Squad!, he witnessed and falling off a cliff while climbing on a mountain full of rocks to continue their way to Vertress City, where Ash was going to participate in the Vertress Conference. He saved them using the help from his . After becoming friends with them, Virgil took them to his house when the group wanted to see all of the evolutions of Eevee. While explaining to the group about the origins of him obtaining all of the Eeveelutions, an emergency alarm went off regarding wild freezing over a nearby dam. Virgil's brother Davy appeared, piloting a helicopter. He told Virgil he would be going to the dam and that Virgil would have to ask their father Jeff about the details. Davy disallowed Virgil to come with him as he knew that Virgil would cause trouble. Even though Virgil promised that he wouldn't, he was told to stay behind in case of another mission. He went to Jeff in his office and asked him about where Davy was going. After Jeff told him the details regarding the mission, he noticed on the monitor that Davy was trapped inside the control house of the dam. Virgil, along with the group, headed to the dam while Jeff stayed behind in his office. When he arrived at the reservoir taken over by wild Cryogonal, he was able to get inside the building with the help of his Pokémon. He navigated the building using Umbreon's and found the main generator. He deduced the fact that the batteries were low on the generator, which was the result of the power outage. Ash and Virgil worked together to get the generator up and running with the help of their Pokémon. When they eventually got outside again, they got attacked by the wild Cryogonal. Ash stalled one of them while Virgil went off to search for Davy. However, now he got attacked by another Cryogonal as well. After that, three more Cryogonal chased Ash, , and . Virgil had his Pokémon attack them, but was stopped by Davy, who revealed that another Cryogonal was stuck inside the pipes of the control house. Davy had freed that Cryogonal and it happily reunited with other five outside and together they flew off. Virgil and Davy then worked together to melt the ice around the dam. Later, Virgil revealed that he intended to enter the Vertress Conference too, making him another one of Ash's rivals. He reappeared in Curtain Up, Unova League! to take part in the Vertress Conference. There, he got some words of encouragement from Davy, who brought him to Vertress City, with Virgil promising to make their father proud. Afterwards, he met up with Ash, his friends and all of Ash's other Unova rivals. He stuck with Ash and his friends while they went to register and met up with . In the first round, he was pitted against Ultimo. He used his to battle against Ultimo's . The battle continued in Mission: Defeat Your Rival!, and Virgil won, allowing him to move onto the next round. Unlike the other rivals when they finished their matches, he was not present when Ash was battling Trip. In Lost at the League!, he was revealed to have made it through the second round and he was shown defeating a with his in the third round, getting Virgil to the last 16 Trainers. During the matchups of the fourth round, he got paired with Flora. When the Pokémon League took a short break, he went up to Ash and his friends while they were searching for as he wandered off after a red balloon attracted his attention earlier. Virgil went to the camera room in order to find out where Axew went. After finding out he was taken by a large group of people, he went with Ash and friends again and they continued their search. Bianca arrived and told the group she had seen Axew earlier on. Virgil stayed with her while Ash, and left to find Axew. Virgil then walked by an alley with Bianca where they met a woman who told them she had seen Ash's Oshawott and some other Pokémon of the group being chased by a along a group of . Virgil and Bianca immediately headed to a cliff where the Garbodor the woman mentioned threatened the group's Pokémon. As soon as , , , and Axew were about to fall down a cliff, Virgil arrived in time and used his Espeon's to get them back up. As soon as Garbodor attacked them with , Virgil sent out his Umbreon and had it use to cancel out Garbodor's attack. He then rang a Soothe Bell in order to get the Garbodor and the group of Trubbish to calm down. Later, while Ash, Iris, Cilan and their Pokémon bought the Pokémon lots of food in order to make up for what Oshawott did (Oshawott had eaten all of the Trubbish's apples, hence why their caretaker Garbodor was angry), Virgil stayed behind the alley along with Bianca. He watched the fireworks organised for the Vertress Conference and then moved to a grassy field with Ash's friends to continue watching them. ]] In Strong Strategy Steals the Show!, following Ash's battle with Stephan, Virgil ended up battling Flora where his defeated her , gaining Virgil a place in the quarter-finals. As part of the eight remaining Trainers, he got paired with Russet. In the next episode, when he watched Ash's battle with , he got worried when Cameron's managed to take out two of Ash's Pokémon in a row as Hydreigon would be a possible future opponent for him. However, this wasn't the case as Pignite ultimately managed to take Hydreigon out. He then witnessed Cameron's Riolu evolve into when Riolu was about to get beaten by . In A Unova League Evolution!, he battled Russet in the quarter-finals, whom he defeated and eliminated from the tournament. In the semi-finals, he battled against Cameron. Virgil had already defeated his whole team except for Lucario while he had three Pokémon left. Virgil managed to defeat Lucario using Flareon and won. By doing that, he progressed into the finals of the conference. At last, he battled Dino in the finals with both sides down to one Pokémon. Virgil managed to win and became the winner of the Vertress Conference. He received the trophy during the closing ceremonies. Afterwards he said farewell to Ash, his friends and his rivals and was then picked up again by his brother Davy. Virgil appeared again in Mewtwo — Prologue to Awakening. He was on his way back to the base after a rescue mission, when his aircraft malfunctioned, forcing him to make an emergency landing. While repairing his aircraft, he met a man named and his granddaughter, , who offered him food. They also told him a story of how one day, while hiking on a nearby hill, they had almost fallen into a ravine, only to be saved by a mysterious Pokémon. A man named Dirk then appeared, explaining that the Pokémon in question was , an artificial Pokémon. He claimed that it had saved him from a landslide, but had been hurt in the process, too. With the help of Virgil's Team Eevee and some local forest Pokémon, they were able to locate Mewtwo. Unfortunately it turned out that Dirk was in fact a Pokémon hunter, hired to recapture Mewtwo and bring it back to its creators. As the fight between Dirk and Mewtwo resulted a forest fire, Virgil had Team Eevee fight the fire with their attacks, until it was put out by Mewtwo. After Mewtwo had freed Dirk's and , Virgil had his Espeon and Umbreon use Psychic on Dirk, preventing him from escaping. He also assured Mewtwo that he would turn the hunter over to Officer Jenny. Later, Virgil was interviewed in a television program which Ash and his friends were seen watching. Virgil also makes a cameo appearance in the ending Let's Join Hands. Character Due to one of his Eevee evolving into Umbreon to help him out of a dark forest, Virgil has been very grateful towards it and caught more Eevee to complete his collection on Eeveelutions, giving him the status as an Eevee Trainer. Virgil was known to be overconfident when he was Ash's age, often getting himself into trouble as seen during the flashback of him in a dark forest. Pokémon In rotation Sōta Arai |vaen=Kayzie Rogers |desc= is Virgil's very first Pokémon that he raised from an Eevee. He was in his possession before evolving when Virgil was younger during the time they were lost in a dark forest. All hope was lost until he evolved into an Umbreon. Using his ability to glow in the dark, Umbreon helped Virgil navigate through the forest by using his glowing rings. During the present day, Umbreon used Psychic to help create a key to unlock a locked door. Umbreon has also been continued to be relied on for lighting up dark places. Umbreon appeared in a flashback in Curtain Up, Unova League!. In Lost at the League!, Umbreon helped Virgil to calm down a wild and a group of . In Strong Strategy Steals the Show!, Umbreon defeated Flora's in the fourth round of the Vertress Conference allowing Virgil to progress to the Top 8. He was also used off-screen in Virgil's Vertress Conference battles against and Dino in A Unova League Evolution!. Umbreon's known moves are , , and .}} is Virgil's main partner who is usually seen outside of her Poké Ball. As the newest member of Team Eevee, she serves as their assistants if they need a method of defense or power-up, as seen with Flareon mostly. Eevee was the eighth of her kind that Virgil caught and the only one who hasn't evolved yet. In A Unova League Evolution!, Virgil used Eevee off-screen in his Vertress Conference quarterfinals battle against Russet, and in his finals battle against Dino's . Eevee eventually won, making Virgil the winner of the Conference. After the Conference, Virgil noted that having battles with tough Trainers made Eevee very confident. She was last seen with Virgil as they were being picked up by Davy. She is very close to Virgil, and therefore is extremely affectionate towards him. This can be seen in her debut, when she ran into Virgil's arms and nuzzled herself against his cheek. Eevee's known moves are , , , , , and .}} Hiromi Igarashi |vajp2=List of Japanese voice actors Asami Yano |vajp2note=SS026 |vaen=Kayzie Rogers |desc= was first seen when he saved and from falling into a cliff by using Psychic. Virgil revealed to the group that he evolved from an Eevee. Espeon appeared in a flashback in Curtain Up, Unova League!. In Lost at the League!, Espeon used Psychic to save , , , , and after they were sent flying off a cliff by a wild . In A Unova League Evolution!, Espeon was seen during Virgil's Vertress Conference battle against . However, he wasn't seen doing anything onscreen, as he was quickly replaced by Flareon. He was also used off-screen in Virgil's battle against Dino in the finals. Espeon's only known move is .}} Yūki Hayashi |vaen=Kayzie Rogers |desc= was known to have evolved from an Eevee. He was sent out to melt the ice caused by some 's . Flareon was proven to be very useful when battling them as he had the type-advantage against the Cryogonal when they trapped Virgil, Ash and . Flareon appeared in a flashback in Curtain Up, Unova League!. In A Unova League Evolution!, Flareon was used off-screen in Virgil's Vertress Conference battle against Russet in the quarterfinals. Flareon was next seen defeating Cameron's Lucario during the semifinals of the Vertress Conference, allowing Virgil to move on to the finals. He was also used off-screen in Virgil's finals battle against Dino. Flareon's known moves are , , and .}} Ryōta Asari |vajp2=List of Japanese voice actors Takahiro Miyake |vajp2note=SS026 |vaen=Kayzie Rogers |desc= was mentioned to have evolved from an Eevee. He was sent out to take care of the as his speed made it easy to evade most of their attacks. In Curtain Up, Unova League!, Vaporeon battled Ultimo's in the first round of the Vertress Conference and won the match in the next episode. He was used off-screen in Virgil's battle against Russet in the quarterfinals in A Unova League Evolution!. Vaporeon's known moves are , , , and .}} Hirō Sasaki |vaen=Kayzie Rogers |desc=Virgil sent out to handle the Cryogonal. He was also used to create power for a generator. Similar to the other Pokémon on his team, he originated as an Eevee. Jolteon appeared in a flashback in Curtain Up, Unova League!. He was used off-screen in Virgil's Vertress Conference battles against Russet, , and Dino in A Unova League Evolution!. Jolteon's only known move is .}} Momoko Ōhara |vajp2=List of Japanese voice actors Ayaka Asai |vajp2note=SS026 |vaen=List of Japanese voice actors Momoko Ōhara |vaen2=List of Japanese voice actors Ayaka Asai |vaen2note=SS026 |desc= made a brief appearance with the other members of Team Eevee. He used his icy abilities to create a key to unlock a locked door. Similar to the other Pokémon on the team, he was mentioned to have originated as an Eevee. Glaceon appeared in a flashback in Curtain Up, Unova League!. In Lost at the League!, Glaceon defeated a in the third round of the Vertress Conference, allowing Virgil to progress to the Top 16. He was also used off-screen in Virgil's quarterfinals battle against Russet in A Unova League Evolution!. Glaceon's known moves are , , , and .}} Satowa Tanaka |vajp2note=SS026 |vaen=Minami Tsuda |vaen2=List of Japanese voice actors Satowa Tanaka |vaen2note=SS026 |desc= only made a brief appearance when he was seen in line with the other members of Team Eevee. Leafeon was mentioned to have originated as an Eevee. Leafeon appeared in a flashback in Curtain Up, Unova League!. He was used off-screen in Virgil's Vertress Conference battles against Russet, , and Dino in A Unova League Evolution!. Leafeon's only known move is .}} Used to power up helicopters used for their rescue missions. Each one of them are used as gears in the engines of the propellers. None of Klinklang's moves are known.}} and to power his helicopter. None of their moves are known.}} In the ranch Achievements Badges obtained This listing is of the Badges Virgil has obtained: * At least eight Badges (prior to Team Eevee and the Pokémon Rescue Squad!). Pokémon League Virgil has competed in the following Pokémon League Conferences: * Vertress Conference - Winner (A Unova League Evolution!) Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=梶裕貴 Yūki Kaji |en=Tom Wayland |fi=Jon-Jon Geitel |ru=Александр Гаврилин Alexandr Gavrilin |es_eu=Adrián Viador |no=Gaute Boris Skjegstad |pl=Mateusz Rusin |pt_br=Silas Borges |th=นิธิวัชร์ ตันติภัสร์สิริ Nitiwat Tantipatsiri }} Artwork In the games Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 Virgil appeared in the Download Tournament "You Challenge the Isshu League Too!", which was available for players of the Japanese Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 games from December 3, 2012 to January 31, 2013. The tournament was based on the Vertress Conference in the anime, which was conducted under Single Battle rules. Virgil was represented as a . Pokémon |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Pokémon Ranger M.png |prize=1 |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name=Virgil |game=B2W2 |location=Pokémon World Tournament |pokemon=3 }}| | | Quotes * Announcement : * Before battle : * After being defeated : * After winning : Trivia * Virgil is the only one of the seven Unova rivals who does not own any Pokémon introduced in Generation V. * Virgil's used , a move that it can only learn via TM11 in Generation I. * Virgil is the only rival from Unova whom Ash hasn't battled. * The gender ratio in Virgil's team is the same gender ratio of Eevee and its evolved forms in the games, with only one out of eight being female. * Virgil is likely based on from the 1960s TV series , who is also the second-oldest brother in a rescue organization led by their father . Names Category:Anime characters de:Virgil es:Virgil fr:Virgile it:Virgil ja:バージル zh:巴吉爾